


The Early Beginnings of Sebastian Moran

by itsybitsyish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Bisexuality, Childhood, F/M, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Illness, M/M, Muscular dystrophy, Sexual Experimentation, changes, life - Freeform, personal exploration, tough beginnings, young Sebastian Moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: Sebastian Moran has always been excellent at keeping his personal details secret, revealing them to practically no one.In the tale, we learn just what it is that he's been through, what has molded him into the terrifyingly ruthless marksman he is today.How he came to be not only and employee of, but also an intimate companion to, the one and only Jim Moriarty.





	The Early Beginnings of Sebastian Moran

Sebastian John Moran had grown up in numerous slums, his small family moving about at least once every couple of years or so; either the rent was hiked up to what his mother couldn't afford to pay, or the land owners refused to do things like pest control or replacing stoves which would give electric shocks every so often.  
Sebastian hadn't realised when he was younger that this wasn't the norm, that most kids didn't live like this.  
Other children had a stable home life, attended school rather than learn at home, had friends... The only thing Sebastian really had was his family.

He'd lost most, sometimes all, of his possessions in the past, and had learnt that material items only served to be a burden - simply things to pack, move, and unpack, before beginning the process over again.  
Family mattered more than anything; you stuck together no matter what happened, and you did whatever it took to take care of each other.

By the time Sebastian had turned eleven, he'd begun taking on more and more tasks to help his mother cope with all that had to be done.  
After all, being a single parent with physical disabilities on the dole with four kids to raise, on top of day to day living, wasn't easy.  
Sebastian could see that, and it made him feel sick in the pit of his stomach.  
If his father hadn't been so abusive and addicted to sniffing glue, perhaps he could have been a proper husband and father and do his share of taking care of the family.  
But, instead of his mother working herself to exhaustion each day, Sebastian gave up the precious time he could have spent playing and being a wonderfully silly little boy in order to help her.  
He washed dishes, swept, looked after his younger brothers and sister, began trying to cook, and generally tried very hard to find ways to be useful.

Sera, his mother, had felt awfully guilty that she was accepting help from her children (Sebastian had encouraged them to help, too), but had admitted rather heavily to herself that she couldn't manage on her own any longer.  
And, the government wasn't about to do anything to help her despite the muscular dystrophy - as it was, her wheelchair had been second-hand and given to her out of pity from an ex-neighbour who'd bought a newer model and didn't need their old one.  
Sera's health had been declining for weeks now, but refused to go to hospital unless it couldn't be helped.  
Sebastian, Jacob, Ivan, and Meredith had been through enough without being placed into foster care; there was also the fact that it might prove to be a ferocious battle to get them back, being alone to raise them in her condition.  
Of course, if the government would only provide some supports, then their lives would be plenty easier. But, no, apparently this was too much to ask.

Sera looked up at the small iron wrought clock which hung on the east wall of the den, not having realised how late it was.  
She could hear Sebastian still telling his siblings a wild tale he'd made up on the spot to entertain them before bed.  
She smiled to herself as Sebastian made a wavering howl for effect, making the others giggle madly.  
Wheeling herself into the room the children shared, she paused for a moment to take in the sight of them all sitting in a circle on the dingy brown carpet - they were each lost in rich imagination, and she was glad they could escape reality if only for a little while.  
'All right, my babies, time to wrap it up!' She told them softy, finding it tiring even to speak lately. 'Does anyone want a hug and kiss?'  
She grinned widely as all four of them rushed at her, sending her rolling backward against the wall.  
This was a nightly habit, and Sera had gone so far as to pad that particular wall so as not to damage it when the kids sent her flying backward.  
She didn't mind, in fact Sera found it rather fun!  
Besides, it wasn't as if she had many options; she could have put the brake on, but after the first time of being tipped backward she had learnt not to do that, and she wasn't about to give up these wonderful energetic hugs.  
'Mwah, mwah, mwah.... Come here, Ivan, you little scoundrel!' Sera pawed at her youngest, who pretended to struggle. 'GOTCHA, HAHAHA! Mwah!'  
Ivan kissed her back, before hugging her tightly.

These were her perfect moments, ones she held most dearly.  
'I love you guys so much.' She told them, looking at each of them in turn. 'Now, off to sleep, please.'  
Sera tucked each of them in one by one, before plugging in the little blue train engine night light.  
'I don't want to hear any noise tonight, all right? That means no more stories, Sebastian. And, Meredith, you're to stay in the house - no trying to find the TARDIS in the middle of the night. Remember, the Doctor is only make believe, love.' She added in that unique motherly tone, before heading to bed herself.


End file.
